It was an accident
by Snowleopard0
Summary: So I really suck at summaries, bear with me. Vlad gets hurt on accident by Danny. It is a matter of life and death, who will save a half ghost who torments the town? You would be surprised. One-shot, possibly two. R


I had a nightmare about this... So I wrote it out. Anyway I completely ignored Vlad kidnapping Maddie in Bitter Reunions

A scream echoed down in the lab. Maddie Fenton had left the lab not too long ago. She had been working on a ectosword, just in case she ever had to fight with it. She rushed to the door of the lab, and came down a few steps. To her surprise the Wisconsin ghost was impaled from the back by the sword. Phantom stood horrified in front of him. The Wisconsin ghost held out his hand to the teen. Phantom rushed and caught him. He pulled out the sword from his back, and laid him down on the ground.  
"You finally got rid of me Daniel." It coughed. "Never thought it would be an accident though."  
"Someone help!" Phantom screamed as tears ran down his face. "I am so sorry, I just meant to kick you off."  
"Nobody is ever going to help our kind. We aren't fully human, and we aren't fully a ghost child. I was completely alone, until you came along. Half ghost half human, hated by all." Ectoplasm seeped everywhere, and Phantom held him close.  
"Please!" Phantom screamed one last time. Maddie held her breath, she was tempted to grab her gun and go guns a blazing. "You can't die Vlad! Who else will pull pranks on me, or try to kill my dad, or try to hit on my mom? I don't want to be alone." He cried into the older ghosts shoulder. Maddie was about to turn away. Let him die in peace, and leave Phantom to mourn alone. But something stuck in her mind. They were half human, and there apparently only two of them. Phantom would be orphaned if she didn't help.  
The older ghost's breathing slowed and Phantom shook him. He was sobbing harder, and desperately begging to him stay awake. Maddie creeped down the stairs, and Phantom wiped his head around.  
"Please." He begged, and tears rolled off his face. "Please, I don't know what to do." Maddie went over to drawer and pulled out surgical equipment. She examined her stitching needles. They weren't perfect, but they would have to work.  
"Set him on the table, I need to stop the internal bleeding." She said as she put on a surgical mask. Phantom quickly picked up the older ghost, and gently set him on the table. "Anesthesia is under the sink. Looks like an oxygen tank, but its yellow." Phantom ran over to the sink, and grabbed the tank. He set it beside the operation table. Vlad opened one eye at the teen.  
"Vlad if you make it through this, I will stop calling you a fruitloop. I will call you Uncle Vlad from now on. You hear me Uncle Vlad?" Phantom grabbed Vlad's hand and squeezed it gently. Vlad closed his eye, and ignored the teen.  
"Remove his cape and shirt." Maddie demands, and Phantom started to do so.  
"Thank you Maddie." Phantom looks up at her, and she rolls her eyes. She puts on a surgical apron, and rolls over her equipment.  
"This is a scientific breakthrough, we both just happen to benefit from it. I get a lab report, you get your uncle." She states matter of fact.  
"No, you're a really good person. I can sense it." He insists, and looks down at his dying uncle. Ectoplasm pooled at the bottom of the table.  
"He's losing too much blood." Phantom looks up at her worried. "Are you feeling sick today?" He shakes his head, and she smirks. "Good, take off your sleeve. You're donating blood."  
~~~ (I am skipping the operation and blood donation. I get queasy pretty quickly.)  
Maddie wiped the sweat off her forehead with her forearm. The operation took four hours to complete, and she was extremely tired. Phantom had to keep making her coffee just to keep her awake. They struck a payment deal that she could experiment on him, as long as it didn't hurt. Or if he said it was enough, she would have to quit. He told her a little about him and the older ghost. He explained that they were halfas, and were born to walk the lone of life and death. He was in the middle of a portal when it opened, binding his DNA to ectoplasm.  
"Is it over?" He asked worried. He stood beside her. Throughout the whole thing he did exactly as she said. Maddie was sort of glad that she was a pre-med student. Before ghost hunting, she always wanted to be a surgeon.  
"Yeah, all we have to do is wait." She threw away her gloves and sat down on one of the chairs. He sat on the chair closest to Vlad, and yawned loudly.  
"Thank you." He said again.  
"You said that already." She says and pulls off her apron.  
"Because I mean it." He looked over at her. There were big black bags under his toxic green eyes, either from stress or sleep deprivation. Possible both, given that his hazmat suit was a mess, and his hair looked untidy. "I may hate his guts, but I would never have done this on purpose. Spectra was right, I'm a failure." He wiped tears from his eyes.  
"If you hate him, why try to save him?" Maddie asked and leaned back in chair.  
"Hero complex." He stated and yawned again.  
"If you have a hero complex, then why did you steal? Or why did you try to kidnap the mayor?" She asks, and takes a sip of her coffee. Phantom sighed loudly.  
"Freakshow descended from a long lineage of a ghost circus. You think it's a consequence that those ghost signed up to be a circus act?" He asked, and looked around the lab.  
"No, I was wondering the same thing." She stated, and wrote down on her lab report about Freakshow.  
"It was because he had a device to control me." He explained.  
"Then what about the mayor?" She asks him with an raised eyebrow.  
"Walker hates me, and decided to make everyone hate me." He shrugged, not really going into detail. Maddie didn't push it. "Is it okay if I sleep down here?" He asks after a while.  
"As long as you don't touch anything." Maddie shrugged and Phantom smiled a little.  
"Thank you." He said again, but this time Maddie didn't say anything. She just nodded and turned back to her notes. When she turned back the ghost boy was fast asleep. His arms were crossed on the operating table, and he used them a pillow. She sighed and tried to continue her work. Eventually she ended up just like Phantom, asleep on a table.  
~~~ Next Morning  
Vlad hurt, pretty much everywhere. He groaned and tried to sit up, and that was a bad call on his part. He groaned in pain, and tried to remember what happened. He was taunting Daniel, like he did every Tuesday. But something went wrong, Daniel kicked him off of him, and into the Fenton portal. He flew into something, and it should have killed him. So is that where he was now? Was he dead, like actually dead?  
"Uncle Vlad, are you okay?" Daniel's voice echoed in the distance. He rolled his head in the direction of the voice. He blinked a few times, and tried to clear his vision.  
"Had better days." He slurred, and he could see the outline of Daniel's body.  
"Oh thank Clockwork!" He yelled and ran over to a sleeping Maddie. "He's awake! We did it Maddie!" He yelled and shook her awake. She groaned and tried to shoo the boy away.  
"Maddie?" Vlad croaked. "Your mother Maddie?"  
"Maddie Fenton." Phantom stated quickly. She came over and stood beside the ghost teen. Vlad still struggled to see things, he could only see streaks of color, and vague shapes. Maddie injected him with morphine, and Vlad hissed. After a bit he finally started talking.  
"Awww I see. What now Daniel?" He asked, and struggled against the morphine.  
"I take you home, and you get some sleep. You better be ready for next Tuesday Uncle Vlad, I won't go easy on you." Phantom tried joking.  
"I know Maddie Daniel, she wouldn't just let us go. What did you do?" Vlad pressed.  
"Don't worry about it." Phantom tried to drop the subject.  
"You took my place didn't you?" Vlad growled.  
"No he didn't. He just compelled to my humanity." Maddie spoke up.  
"Aw Maddie Fenton, she's getting soft." Vlad slurred, and laughed. The morphine finally took full effect on him.  
"Sorry about him... I'm going to take him home, and stop by Ivy's garden for some ghost plants for you." Phantom picked up Vlad bridal style. "Jesus Vlad, did you steal my dad's fudge?"  
"Maybe." Vlad didn't deny it, and laughed.  
"I got blamed for that! You evil mastermind, I was grounded for a week!" Phantom growled, and approached the ghost portal. He turned back to Maddie. "Thank you Maddie! I will be back!"  
She waved at him, and he flew inside the ghost zone. She yawned and walked back upstairs. Jazz was reading some book about ghost envy.  
"Hi mom, what were you working on?" She asks and takes a sip of her coffee.  
"Nothing much." She says and sits next to her daughter.

Just a random one shot. Possibly a two shot... I don't really know.


End file.
